1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearings, and more particularly to a bearing utilizing spring coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,376,043 (Sherwood); 670,382 (Caldwell); 4,514,098 (Ippolito); 3,918,772 (Van Damme); 2,667,389 (Smith); 143,950 (Allen); 1,398,219 (Acheson), and 2,915,089 (Horsting). Sherwood shows a spiral bearing material 3 of rubber that is fixed to the bearing pedestal 2 and lubricated by water. Caldwell shows use of a bearing bushing 3 in which are seated reversely-wound wire coils 12 of case-hardened steel. Ippolito show use of a closed, helical, coiled spring 42 whose coils surround the bearing pin 12. Van Damme shows a coil spring 14 whose coils embrace the shaft 15 and are fixed with respect to the bushing 11. Smith shows a unitary bearing structure 12 incorporating a thin and wide ribbon or strip-like material 18 coiled or wound axially upon itself; in FIG. 8 he suggests substituting a thin crinkled metallic ribbon or strip 32. Allen shows an axle-box formed by casting metal on a helically wound wire core A. Acheson shows a spiral lubricating material 1. Horsting shows a coil spring 10 comprised of a large diameter coils 11 which engage the interior of an oil well casing 5 and small diameter coils 12 which engage a pipe 7; all of the coils are concentric with the pipe 7.